The Love For My Step-Brother
by mystic rei
Summary: Bayangkan Eren adalah anak tiri yang ter-bully. Lalu Rivaille adalah kakak tiri jahatnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata, si kakak tiri ini justru menyimpan rasa pada adik tirinya? Yang jelas tidak ada pangeran di sini. For 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic challange 2013'


Kalian tahu cerita Bawang Merah Bawang Putih? Atau Cinderella? Dongeng tentang seorang gadis yang menderita karena diperlakukan dengan tidak semestinya oleh saudara dan ibu tirinya. Lalu, karena kebaikan hati gadis itu, ia tetap berbakti pada keluarganya angkatnya dan mendapat akhir yang bahagia bersama pangeran negeri.

Itulah yang dialami Eren Jaeger. Carla, ibu kandung Eren yang merupakan istri pertama Grisha Jaeger, meninggal karena wabah peyakit yang melanda sekitar lima tahun silam. Lalu Grisha menikahi seorang wanita berkacamata bernama Hanji Zoe yang adalah janda beranak satu. Anaknya itu bernama Rivaille, yang saat ini telah berumur 20 tahun, lebih tua lima tahun dari Eren.

Setelah ayahnya pergi menghilang, kehidupan Eren tidak pernah sama lagi.

* * *

**The Love For My Step-Brother**

**Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

**Copyright : **Hajime Isayama

**Warning : **Yaoi, smut, (step)siblings love, OOC?

_Dedicated for aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013 challange_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pertama kalinya Eren menjumpai Hanji dan Rivaille adalah sekitar satu tahun lalu. Setelah itu hanya dalam tiga bulan kemudian Hanji menikah dengan ayahnya. Di pernikahan, Eren berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Rivaille. Wajah yang serupa grumpy cat dan kata-katanya yang tajam itu selalu sukses membuat Eren bergidik seram.

Eren lalu harus membiasakan diri hidup serumah dengan anggota keluarga barunya. Waktu itu ayahnya masih ada, dan usaha Eren untuk bertahan dari ancaman(?) Rivaille terasa sedikit mudah. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya yang tercinta menghilang tanpa kabar apa pun…

Semenjak itu ibu tirinya, Hanji selalu membuatnya menjadi kelinci percobaan dari masakan-masakan aneh buatannya. Ia senang sekali bereksperimen. Tidak hanya masakan, wanita yang ternyata ilmuwan itu juga sering membuat ramuan aneh-aneh dan memaksa Eren untuk jadi subjek pengetesnya. Eren pernah sampai diare selama seminggu akibatnya.

Hanji lalu mendapat proyek bersama rekan kerjanya di kantor penelitian tempatnya bekerja dan mengharuskannya sering meninggalkan rumah. Jadilah, Eren kicep di rumah, hanya berdua dengan kakak tiri cebol yang paling disayanginya.

"Mati gue mati gue mati gue…" gumam berulang-ulang Eren sambil membatu layaknya mantera.

"Eren." Satu panggilan suci dari sang kuasa Rivaille sanggup membuat Eren melonjak kaget. Ia memutar badannya patah-patah dengan muka kaku dan mulut yang membentuk 'V'.

"Bantu aku bersih-bersih."

.

.

Siapa bilang Eren tersiksa karena harus jadi tukang bersih-bersih di rumah? Satu Rivaille saja sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat rumah bersih kinclong dengan lantai yang sejernih kaca. Eren sebenarnya sudah tahu dengan hobi kakak tiri ajaibnya ini, jadi ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan akan banyak melakukan tugas membersihkan rumah. Yang perlu ia pikirkan hanya, um, mari kita hitung. Cuci-setrika baju, masak, merapikan taman, belajar buat sekolahnya sambil mengurus berbagai keperluan Rivaille yang sudah kayak bos…

Oh. Masih tetap banyak ternyata. Tatakae, Eren!

Setiap harinya, Eren akan pulang sekitar jam dua siang dari sekolahnya di SMA Trost. Lalu ia akan membersihkan rumah sedikit hanya supaya Rivaille tidak mengeluh karena setitik debu di sudut lantai. Lalu ia akan mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk makan malam sambil bersenandung…

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!"

…atau berteriak a la seriosa gagal.

Dengan tetap bernyanyi, Eren melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyetrika baju-baju yang akan dipakainya dan Rivaille, mencuci yang kotor, dan menjemurnya di luar. Eren melakukan semuanya tetap dengan hati yang ikhlas.

Benar-benar istri yang berbakti kau, Eren.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sahut Rivaille tetap dengan tampang grumpy cat-nya. Ia biasa pulang sekitar jam tujuh malam. Selain sebagai mahasiswa, Rivaille juga sedang mengurus usaha café milik Hanji. Karena Hanji tengah kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan ilmuwannya, jadi Rivaille mau tidak mau mengambil alih.

Indra penciuman Rivaille lalu mengendus bau yang lezat. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat ia segera menghampiri adik tirinya yang manis.

Ya, di mata Rivaille, Eren adalah orang yang paling manis. Semenjak mereka pertama bertemu setahun lalu, sebelum resmi menjadi kakak tirinya, ia sudah jatuh hati dengan senyumannya. Kedua iris hijau cerah milik pemuda itu mencuri perhatiannya.

Karena itulah, Rivaille merasa benci.

"Ah, kakak. Selamat datang." Ucap Eren dengan senyuman imutnya. Selembar apron berwarna biru muda terikat di tubuh tingginya sementara tangannya tengah mengaduk sup di panci. Rivaille terdiam sesaat.

Karena itulah, Rivaille merasa benci. Benci pada kenyataan kenapa ia harus menjadi kakak tiri dari pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat semenjak hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Pria yang lebih tua berjalan mendekat hingga berada di belakang adiknya. Tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Eren. Ia mengintip apa yang tengah dibuat pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kita makan apa?"

"Um, _chicken cream soup_. Kuharap kakak suka?" jawab Eren dengan sedikit semu merah di wajahnya. Kalau jujur, jantung Eren pun berdegup kencang karena Rivaille ada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba akan ditendang seperti dulu, karena tidak sengaja memecahkan vas kesayangan Hanji.

Andai ia tahu, bahwa alasan sebenarnya Rivaille menendang Eren, untuk meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia bisa 'mendisiplinkan' adik tirinya. Supaya Eren tidak harus tersiksa dengan ramuan yang aneh-aneh dari Hanji.

Rivaille menekan keinginan untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Eren. "Aku suka." Ujarnya pelan di telinga Eren.

Bulu roma Eren meremang seketika dengan jawaban ambigu kakak tirinya. Untung ia memakai kaus berlengan panjang jadi tidak perlu khawatir Rivaille melihat bulu kuduknya berdisko ria. Sebelum makin salah tingkah Eren menunjuk ke arah meja makan, "Aku sudah buatkan teh hangat. Bagaimana kalau kakak istirahat dulu?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia hanya beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di meja makan. Gaya minumnya khas sekali, pikir Eren. Rivaille tidak pernah memegang cangkir dengan kupingnya. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang memegang cangkir di pinggiran atasnya, mengarahkannya menuju bibir. Eren menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Untung dengan cepat ia tersadar, dan langsung membalikkan kembali badan dan kepalanya ke arah masakan.

Sementara itu, Rivaille kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. Teh buatan Eren memang favoritnya. Rivaille menghebuskan nafas, santai. Dagunya ia topang di atas meja, menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu makan malam siap hanya dengan memandangi punggung Eren.

Berani ia berpikir dalam hatinya, bahwa ia membayangkan kehidupan yang seperti ini di masa depan, berdua bersama Eren sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Eren menghampiri Rivaille di meja makan dengan sup panas di panci.

"Makan malam siap."

.

.

Setelah makan malam biasanya Eren akan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Rivaille. Perasaan canggung dan takut itu masih ada di benaknya jika berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kakak tirinya itu.

Di kamar, Eren berusaha mengejar pelajaran dan menyelesaikan semua PR. Ia tidak bisa terus bergantung pada sahabatnya, Armin. Cowok _blonde _shota itu sebenarnya paham dengan keadaan Eren dan bersedia membantunya dengan apa pun dan kapan pun, tapi Eren tetap tahu diri. Ia harus berusaha mandiri supaya tidak membuat orang lain ikut susah. Ibunyalah yang mengajarkan hal itu.

Ah, ibu. Pensil yang tadinya digerakkan Eren berhenti seketika. Pikirannya melayang dengan memori indah yang dilaluinya dahulu bersama ibundanya tersayang. Perlahan, jalur basah tercipta di pipi dan membasahi buku pelajarannya dengan air asin itu.

"Ibu…" Eren mulai terisak pelan, "Eren kangen ibu…"

Isakan yang menjadi tangisan kecil terus mengisi ruangan sunyi. Eren duduk bergelung dengan kepala di antara kedua kakinya, terus mengisak seperti anak kecil.

Namun di balik pintunya, Eren tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mendengar tangisannya dalam diam. Rivaille bersandar di balik pintu kamar Eren dan hanya berdiri di situ tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sudah berkecamuk, ingin mendobrak masuk pintu itu dan menghambur memeluk pujaan hatinya seerat mungkin. Mengusap kepalanya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa Rivaille ada untuknya.

Tapi tidak ada yang dilakukannya saat itu. Malam pun berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Esok paginya, Eren terbangun pagi-pagi walau hari itu hari Sabtu dan tidak ada sekolah. Ia bengkit, mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan bergegas memulai hari. Begitu ia memasuki ruang tamu ia melihat Rivaille sudah bangun.

"Kakak? Mau kemana?"

Rivaille berhenti dari jalurnya menuju kamar mandi. "Bekerja di café. _Weekends, _harus di sana sampai malam."

Ah, ya, pikir Eren, café milik Rivaille memang selalu dipenuhi pelanggan sampai malam jika hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Tunggu, itu artinya satu hari panjang tanpa Rivaille! Yeah!

"Benar juga." Eren berusaha menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk loncat-loncat girang di sofa, "Selamat bekerja, kalau begitu."

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak suka. Ia tahu Eren senang karena dirinya tidak akan di rumah sampai malam. "Eren."

"I-iya?"

"Siapkan bajuku." Titah Rivaille singkat dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Eren yang tidak berpikir apa-apa hanya menurut.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Eren kembali dengan baju Rivaille yang masih hangat dari setrikaan. Kakaknya sudah selesai mandi dan mulai mengganti baju sementara Eren menyiapkan sarapan. Beberapa potong roti _sandwich _siap di meja beserta kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk Rivaille dan susu cokelat untuk dirinya. Rivaille lalu duduk dan menyantap sarapan bersama Eren dalam diam. Keheningan melanda.

Rivaille menyadari mata lebam Eren. Bekas menangis, tidak salah lagi. Apa anak ini menangis semalaman?

"Kau kenapa, Eren?"

Eren sontak mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Rivaille tidak puas dan menunjuk area mata si Jaeger muda, "Kau menangis."

Eren menelan paksa rotinya dan berkata agak lebih lancang. Ia tidak suka Rivaille mengusiknya. "Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Ia lalu beranjak dari meja makan, "Lagipula, apa pedulimu?"

Dengan langkah cepat dan lebar Eren masuk kembali ke kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Dan itu sukses membuat Rivaille naik darah.

Pemuda itu menggedor kamar Eren dan bicara dengan suara kencang, "Eren! Lantai dua sudah kotor, bersihkan! Dan jika kau tidak di rumah ketika aku pulang, kau akan terima konsekuensi!"

Derapan langkah penuh kemarahan berjalan menjauhi kamar. Eren yang berada di dalamnya hanya diam dan terus bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Rivaille keluar dengan perasaan kacau. Ia kecewa. Sekali lagi ia telah sadar pada satu kenyataan pahit.

Cintanya tidak ditakdirkan untuk terbalas.

Rivaille merasakan kemeja yang tengah dipakainya saat ini masih wangi pengharum baju dan terasa hangat.

Hangat. Baju yang baru disetrika Eren ini, masih hangat.

Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya hingga putih. Selama perjalanan di bis, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Eren. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Sial."

Hari itu Rivaille tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya di café. Ia memang hanya memantau, dan terkadang ikut mencatatkan pesanan pelanggan. Namun pikirannya masih tetap pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang ia tinggalkan di rumah.

"Rivaille? Kenapa lesu sekali?"

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam ia menoleh pada seorang pelayan bawahannya. "Tidak ada, Petra."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut, "Ada masalah dengan Eren?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Petra menarik nafas. "Jika kau tidak lebih menunjukkan perasaanmu, ia tidak akan tahu."

Petra adalah teman Rivaille semenjak di SMA, dan menjadi salah satu dari sedikit teman Rivaille. Perempuan itu juga tahu mengenai kebimbangan Rivaille yang harus menjadi kakak tiri dari orang yang disayanginya dalam arti romantis.

"Kalau kau tidak tenang, pulang dan ucapkan maaf pada Eren." Petra mengusulkan solusi, "Aku dan yang lain di sini bisa memegang semuanya, tidak perlu khawatir."

Rivaille menatap lurus gadis di depannya. Ia lalu segera pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan. Petra tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Rivaille hanya ingin segera berada di rumah. Masih sore, mungkin Eren ada di rumah menyiapkan makan malam. Tanpa sadar ia meloncat turun dari bus dan berlari menuju rumah. Menuju Eren.

Ia tidak peduli jika perasaannya tidak terbalas. Yang terpenting ia bisa menyampaikan bahwa ia ada di sisinya. Bahwa ia mampu menjadi pundak bagi Eren untuk diandalkan.

"Aku pulang!" serunya terburu. "Eren?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengulang memanggil nama itu, "Eren!"

Ia lalu melangkah mendekati pintu kamar adiknya. "Eren?" perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu hingga terbuka. Nafas Rivaille tercekat melihat keadaan Eren saat ini, hanya diam di atas kasur dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Tubuhnya dilapisi selimut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lemas. Kedua matanya merah.

"Eren…" Rivaille mendekat. Yang dipanggil pun tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah sedikit lagi hingga sampai di samping tempat tidur.

Dari dekat Rivaille menangkap penampilan Eren yang sangat berantakan. Dari pagi sampai sekarang ia pasti tidak keluar kamar sejak pertengkaran itu. Dada Rivaille terasa sangat sakit.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu duduk perlahan di samping kasur. Ia menatap wajah Eren yang kini tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf."

Tak ada respon.

"Maaf." Ulang Rivaille lagi, "Aku lepas kendali."

Eren masih tetap menatap kosong langit di balik jendela. Rivaille menarik nafas lelah.

"Kurasa, aku memang tidak bisa memasuki hatimu." Ujar Rivaille lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ujung mata Eren akhirnya bergerak.

Rivaille tersenyum dengan kesedihan tersembunyi di dalamnya, "Aku selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Aku hanya membuatmu tambah membenciku." Ia memainkan jemarinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini sebelumnya. "Tapi sebenarnya, Eren…aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Tapi kurasa kau masih tidak mengizinkanku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan sosok ibumu yang sangat kau sayangi."

Dengan satu sentakkan Eren sudah berada di dalam pelukan Rivaille. Nafas Eren tertahan, wajahnya kembali menampakkan semu merah yang manis.

"Kurasa, aku akan menyerah saja…" bisik Rivaille. Ia memang sudah menyerah. Asalkan Eren bahagia, ia tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk memasuki kehidupan Eren. Jika ia hanya mengganggunya, maka lebih baik jika Rivaille mengundurkan diri saja

Apa pun demi orang yang dicintainya. Meski itu artinya tidak harus memiliki.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya, memasang senyuman lembut yang sangat jarang ia kenakan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan kedua mata Eren untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang ada di sudut kedua mata beriris hijau yang paling indah itu. Dan sebuah kecupan di dahi, sebagai yang pertama kali dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi jangan lupa, Eren. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu Rivaille pergi menjauh dari Eren. Menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan berharap lebih. Ia hanya seorang kakak. Dan kakak tiri, untuk itu.

Rivaille terjatuh duduk di sofa di ruang TV dan hanya termenung. Kenyataan pahit itu berusaha ia terima dengan lapang dada. Biarlah yang tidak tergapai tetap di luar jangkauannya.

Namun sebuah langkah kaki berlari memecah keheningan. Otak Rivaille terlambat memproses apa yang terjadi. Eren beringsut ke arah kakak tirinya, melemparkan diri dan memeluknya erat.

"Eren?" Rivaille membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memastikan ini bukan mimpi yang selalu dilihatnya setiap malam.

"Bukan begitu, kak…" Eren berkata di bahu tegap Rivaille, "ibu tetaplah ibu, tapi kakak juga tetaplah kakak. Kalian punya tempat kalian masing-masing di hatiku."

Rivaille tidak bisa percaya ini. Dengan canggung tangannya mulai menggapai tubuh Eren, dan sedetik kemudian keduanya sudah saling berpelukan erat. Rivaille menarik nafas dalam dari aroma tubuh Eren yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Eren berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Kalau kakak menyerah, Eren juga akan menyerah."

Rivaille menatap wajah yang semakin manis dengan semburat merah yang terlihat pekat di sana. Ia menyentuh wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Eren untuk menatap matanya. Nafas keduanya menjadi satu karena jarak yang sangat dekat. Iris _emerald_ bertemu dengan warna _steel_.

"Kamu serius, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk malu-malu. Rivaille semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Eren kembali mengangguk dan matanya semakin sayu. "Un."

Kedua insan ini saling menatap. Perlahan Rivaille memiringkan wajanya. Eren pun menutup matanya.

Bagai mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, saling menyentuh lembut. Mencoba berkenalan dengan perasaan fantastis yang baru pertama kali mereka kecap, namun sudah lama mereka impikan.

"Umm…" Eren mengerang pelan. Rivaille memutuskan untuk bergerak lebih jauh, ia menjilat bibir pemuda yang disayanginya itu. Terus menjilat, mengulum bibir bawah Eren yang ranum hingga menjadi berwarna pink cerah. Eren mendesah untuk mengambil nafas, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Rivaille untuk menelusup ke dalam rongga mulut Eren. Ia susuri semua sudut mulut yang lezat itu dan mencoba menarik Eren untuk ikut bermain dengan lidahnya.

Meski masih malu-malu Eren mulai mencoba membalas ajakan Rivaille. Ia menyerahkan dominasi pada kakak tirinya tapi tetap menggerakkan lidahnya seirama dengan Rivaille. Desahan-desahan parau namun tetap menggoda mulai keluar dari Eren.

"Ahn…mmh…"

Eren merangkul leher Rivaille dan bermain-main di rambut hitamnya, sementara Rivaille mendekap penggang Eren dan mulai bergerak-gerak membuat pola-pola dengan jarinya. Ujung T-Shirt yang dikenakan Eren pun mulai tersingkap, mengizinkan Rivaille menyentuh kulit lembut di baliknya.

Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas, semakin agresif, dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang juga semakin menggoda satu sama lain. Eren sudah mendesah-desah di pangkuan kakaknya, saliva mulai menyusup keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah terhubung dengan bibir Rivaille. Nafasnya mulai berderu tanda oksigen sudah sangat dibutuhkan.

Sesi bercumbu selama lima menit berakhir karena paru-paru mereka yang mulai meronta meminta udara. Keduanya terengah dengan saliva yang masih menghubungkan mulut mereka.

"Eren…" panggil Rivaille, "Eren."

Adik tirinya mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. "Kak…" ia kembali memeluk Rivaille erat, "Aku suka kakak."

Rivaille segera membalas pelukan itu, "Hmph. Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

Eren tersenyum senang. Ia bernafas di leher Rivaille membuat pemuda yang lebih tua merasa tergelitik. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedih karena kukira kak Rivaille membenciku. Sementara…aku…bingung dengan perasaanku."

Rivaille merangkul Eren lebih erat, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Eren. Tidak pernah. Hanya saja, aku tidak pandai mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku, Eren. Selama ini aku membuatmu lelah, ya?"

Eren menggeleng, "Tidak. Sebenarnya aku…" ia maju untuk membisikkan sisa jawabannya di telinga Rivaille, "cukup menikmati pekerjaanku untuk melayanimu."

Syaraf-syaraf Rivaille menegang.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat datang." Ucap Eren lagi, "Selamat datang, Rivaille. Ada yang kau butuhkan untuk beristirahat?" kini nada bicara remaja yang masih duduk di pangkuan Rivaille itu menjadi seduktif. Dengan wajah yang memerah, matanya yang sayu, lidahnya yang menjilat sedikit bibirnya, membuat Rivaille semakin mabuk kepayang.

"Kau yakin, Eren?" satu pertanyaan singkat. Lagi-lagi, Eren mengangguk, dengan senyum seksi di bibirnya.

"Asalkan itu Rivaille, aku tidak akan keberatan."

Mendengar Eren mengucapkan namanya semakin memicu perasaan mendesak yang ada di antara kedua kakinya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin 'makan'…" Bagi Eren, suara Rivaille yang penuh nafsu adalah suara paling seksi yang pernah ia dengar. Kedua bibir kembali bertaut agresif, penuh dengan nafsu dan gairah. Dengan cepat Eren sudah lemas di bawah kendali Rivaille.

Rivaille lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong orang yang dicintainya itu _bridal style _menuju kamarnya. Ia menendang pintunya hingga tertutup, menguncinya, dan lalu meletakkan tubuh Eren di atas kasur sebelum akhirnya menyergapnya lagi dengan ciuman-cuman bergairah. Rivaille melumat bibir yang sangat mengundang yang telah sangat ia impikan. Perlahan ia bergerak menuju leher, mencium, menjilat, menggigit, terus begitu hingga ia meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di sekitar leher Eren. Tangannya menelusup ke bawah kaus, menyingkapya hingga menunjukkan dada berwarna sedikit tan. Rivaille terus meraba, lalu berganti dengan kembali memainkan lidahnya di tubuh Eren.

"Hn…aahh, Rivaille…"

Rivaille kembali menghadap wajah Eren untuk kembali menyerang bibirnya. Mulai sekarang ia akan kecanduan ciuman dari Eren, pikir Rivaille. Ia membiarkan Eren membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tidak lama kemudian, di hadapan Eren tersaji pemandangan tubuh bidang dengan otot-otot berisi yang kokoh, namun tetap indah dipandang. Rivaille memang rajin menjaga badannya dan melakukan _training _tiap seminggu dua kali.

"Menyukai pemandangan yang kau lihat?" goda Rivaille, senyumannya semakin lebar melihat Eren yang malu-malu. "Aku juga menyukai apa yang kulihat. Kau sangat manis, Eren."

Sebelum Eren menjerit dengan muka sematang kepiting rebus Rivaille sudah kembali menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Mmh…hn…"

Tangan Eren tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyentuh tubuh indah Rivaille seperti tidak ada hari esok, merangkul leher kakak tirinya begitu pria itu menciumi dan menjilati badan Eren.

"Ah…haah…" Eren mulai mendesah-desah nikmat, "Uwah…aaahhn…oh, Rivaille…hyaah…!"

Eren tersentak begitu Rivaille mulai menjilati bagian tubuh paling pribadinya. Entah sejak kapan celananya sudah meninggalkan pemakainya dan bergabung dengan kaus yang juga entah sejak kapan sudah di lantai. Kini Eren sudah telanjang bulat di hadapan Rivaille yang tengah asyik di antara kedua kakinya. Kemeja Rivaille pun juga sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Rivaille mulai memegang kejantanan Eren, menjilat, dan mengulum sepanjang milik Eren. Tangannya bergerak maju dan mundur, mengarahkannya memasuki mulut hangat Rivaille.

"Hh..aahn…haaah…" Eren sudah semakin gelisah, desahan yang keluar semakin intens. Matanya sudah setengah terbuka karena nikmat yang memuncak, keringat turun di wajah dan lehernya beserta saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rivaille sadar Eren sudah semakin dekat. Ia pompa kejantanannya semakin cepat, melahap semuanya ke dalam mulutnya. Eren mau tidak mau meremas sprei kasur untuk menahan rasa surgawi yang semakin lama semakin memuncak. "Ah…hah, aahn… Rivaille, ooh…"

Akhirnya Eren keluar di dalam mulut Rivaille dengan satu jeritan panjang yang penuh kenikmatan. Remaja itu tergolek lemas setelah mengeluarkan semua cairannya yang tanpa sisa ditelan rakus oleh Rivaille. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia menatap sayu kakak tirinya yang lembali menatapnya dengan lembut dan seduktif.

"Manis." Ujarnya sambil mengusap mulut dan menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan putih. Rivaille melakukan itu di hadapan Eren dan yang lebih muda tidak kuasa melepaskan pandangannya.

Nafsu kembali datang seketika. Eren meraih tangan yang tengah dibersihkan Rivaille, dan ikut menjilatinya. Eren mencicipi rasa dirinya sendiri. Rivaille terpana oleh pemandangan seksi di depannya. Eren lalu mencium Rivaille, lidah dengan lidah, menyatukan rasa untuk mereka nikmati bersama.

"Rivaille…" bisik Eren, "Tolong…"

"Hm? Apa yang kau inginkan, Eren?" balas Rivaille di tengah-tengah cumbuan. Eren membuka kancing celana jeans Rivaille.

"Ini…" Eren setengah memohon, "aku butuh ini…di dalamku…"

Rivaille tidak mampu menolak dan ia tidak akan menolak permintaan itu. Ia kembali membaringkan Eren, menciumi bibirnya yang telah memerah. "Buka lebih lebar kakimu, Eren."

Eren mengangguk patuh. "Aah!" ia merasakan jari Rivaille telah menelusup ke dalamnya.

"Sakit? Maaf, Eren." Sorot mata Rivaille menatap Eren dengan khawatir. Tapi si pemuda berambut coklat di bawahnya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong lanjutkan."

Rivaille tersenyum, "Bertahanlah, Eren. Rileks, dan kau akan menikmatinya."

Eren mengangguk. Rivaille kembali memasukkan jari keduanya dengan gerakan menggunting. Begitu dirasanya Eren sudah terbiasa, ia masukkan jari yang ketiga. Eren sudah semakin rileks dan mampu merasakan kenyamanan. Rivaille menyentuh satu spot di dalam Eren dan langsung membuat si pemuda menjerit nikmat. Ia memaju-mundurkan tangannya, memasuki Eren dengan tangannya.

"Aaaah! Uh… Haahhh… Aaahhnn…" kini sudah hanya desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

Tapi tiba-tiba Rivaille mengeluarkan jarinya. Eren mengerang kehilangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Eren. Kamu akan merasakan yang lebih enak." Rivaille mengecup kening Eren dengan penuh cinta. Semua perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tercurahkan sangat deras. Eren merasa senang dengan perlakuan lembut Rivaille. Kasih yang mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain saling terpadu saat itu.

"Siap?"

Eren mengangguk. Ia merintih karena ternyata rasanya betul-betul lain dari ketika jari-jari Rivaille yang memasukinya. Perlahan namun pasti Rivaille terus maju hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam Eren dengan sempurna. Ia menunggu hingga adik tirinya mulai terbiasa dan memberi kode untuknya bergerak.

Rivaille bergerak maju dan mundur, keluar dan masuk, mempompa Eren dengan irama yang teratur dari lambat, hingga semakin lama semakin cepat. Desahan penuh kenikmatan Eren memenuhi kamar, dan sekali-sekali Rivaille pun mengerang menyebut nama Eren.

Irama gerakan pun semakin bertambah cepat dan tidak teratur. Eren ikut bergerak menyesuaikan diri. Mereka bergerak bersama, melebur menjadi satu. Keringat dan saliva bercampur, suara deritan kasur beserta desahan mereka semakin mengudara di ruangan itu.

"Aah…Rivaille…aku…" ujar Eren terengah-engah bercampur dengan rintihan.

"Aku juga…oh, Eren, aku mencintaimu!" seru Rivaille tanpa berhenti bergerak, mencurahkan perasaannya dengan lepas tanpa ada apapun lagi yang disembunyikan.

"Aku juga…mencintai Rivaille…" Eren memeluk erat punggung kakak tiri sekaligus kekasih hatinya, "Aah, Rivaille…"

"Keluarlah bersamaku, Eren…"

"Ri…Rivaille!" dengan satu jeritan terakhir Eren melepaskan semua hasratnya bersamaan dengan Rivaille yang mencurahkan semua isinya di dalam Eren sambil terus menggumamkan namanya.

"Eren…Aah, Eren…"

Rivaille langsung terjatuh memeluk Eren yang tengah mengatur nafas di bawahnya. Keduanya menarik nafas di udara yang sama. Keringat, saliva, dan cairan putih bercampur menjadi satu bersama dengan tubuh mereka.

"Eren… Eren?" Rivaille mencoba memanggil cintanya yang tengah menutup mata. Kedua iris hijau itu pun kembali terbuka, menampakkan keindahannya yang tidak pernah berubah. Rivaille tersenyum. "Aku cinta kamu."

Eren membalas senyumannya dan lalu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dada Rivaille, ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku juga cinta Rivaille."

Rivaille mendengus kecil, tapi ia benar-benar bahagia. Eren dalam pelukannya, tanpa ada satupun yang memisahkan kedua badan mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain ini.

"Hei, Rivaille?"

"Ya, Eren?" Sahut Rivaille tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Ibu...maksudku, ibu kita…tidak akan mengetahui ini, kan?"

Rivaille mengusap pipi Eren, "Dia tidak perlu tahu. Setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih mapan, dan kau sudah cukup umur, kita akan pindah. Ke apartemen, misalnya?"

Eren tertawa kecil, "Apartemen milik kita berdua."

"Ya," jawab Rivaille mantap, "milik kita berdua. Kita akan hidup bersama. Aku akan bekerja demi kehidupan kita dan kau akan menyambutku setiap aku pulang." Ia mencium kening Eren lembut, "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Tidak perlu nanti, karena sekarang pun Eren sudah bahagia. Di dalam pelukan hangat Rivaille yang begitu mengasihinya.

Bawang Putih dan Cinderella menemukan akhir bahagianya bersama pangeran, tapi Eren tidak butuh itu. ia sudah bahagia di sisi Rivaille, yang adalah kakak tiri kejamnya. Baiklah, ralat, Rivaille tidak kejam, tapi tetap saudara tirinya.

Rivaille dan Eren perlahan memasuki alam mimpi bersama, dengan senyuman terlukis di kedua wajah mereka.

.

.

Setelah itu Rivaille dan Eren hidup mesra berdua, sebelum ibu mereka pulang kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa waktu. Eren kembali bekerja keras demi menghindari hukuman-hukuman aneh dari Hanji dan Rivaille berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya di depan ibunya. Tapi di belakang, tidak ada yang tahu. Rivaille suka mencium Eren di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi dari Hanji, atau menyentuhkan tangan secara diam-diam. Mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu selama Hanji masih ada di rumah.

Suatu saat Hanji berangkat untuk proyek penelitian di luar kota dan ia berangkat di malam hari. Eren yang sudah kelelahan karena tugasnya mengurus rumah sehari-hari dan jadi kelinci percobaan Hanji hari itu langsung terduduk lemas di sofa. Rivaille mendatanginya diam-diam dari belakang, memeluk lehernya dari balik kursi, dan memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi kanan.

"Aku kangen, Eren."

Eren mengelus kepala kakak tirinya, "Eh? Aku kan, selalu di sini?" tanyanya polos. Rivaille menarik kepala Eren agar mendongak dan langsung merebut ciuman dari bibirnya dari atas. Sentuhan antar bibir yang tanpa lidah, namun penuh dengan rindu.

"Ibu tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan." Rivaille menjilat bibirnya, menggoda. "Mau bergabung denganku?"

Eren mengedip tidak mengerti, memang dasar polos, "Kemana?"

Rivaille mengacak rambut Eren, menariknya dari kursi, menggendongnya _bridal style _menuju kamarnya.

Dan setelah pintu itu ditutup, yang keluar selanjutnya hanya suara-suara dari 'kegiatan' panas di dalamnya.

* * *

**~Ende~**

* * *

**A/N : **I do not simply write smut *gayameme* Tapi demi challange, saya gak keberatan bikin lagi. Maaf kalau kurang greget. Semoga anda suka XD *colek aphin123*

Yasudahlah...gak ada yang mau saya bacotin lagi. Buat yang gak biasa nulis smut macam saya ini challange banget hahaha~ ampe sakit pinggang nih nulisnya /udahtua

Hope you enjoyed the story and have a good day :)

mystic rei


End file.
